


The right way to end one's day

by katychan666



Series: The right way to start one's day [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ereri smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi's meeting in person.... :P</p><p>Just porn really xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right way to end one's day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Sitting in a restaurant, Levi was nervously twiddling his fingers in his lap and looked at the clock, realising that Eren was going to be there any minute now. He met the other in an online chatroom and just the memories of their first encounter were able to make him feel hot all over again. Eren was beyond attractive and Levi really was ready to do everything for him, even though they haven’t met in person yet. He knew the other male only for a few hours, but Eren was able to make him do and feel things that no one before was able to. Levi rubbed his sweaty palms together and then gripped his jeans, nervously chewing on his lower lip.

Eren seemed to be quite fond of him and Levi was happy about that. However, they had seen each other only on camera and it made the man worried; what if Eren was going to be disappointed once they met in real life? Levi knew it that he was far too shy and easily embarrassed for his age, but he couldn’t help himself really; especially with Eren having that confident smirk plastered all over his face. Levi cleared his throat and then shook his head, knowing that he shouldn’t be thinking like that, Eren was clearly keen on meeting him; it was him who gave him his number anyway.

A shy smile came upon Levi’s face as he took his phone into his hands and started scrolling throughout the text messages that he and Eren had been exchanging throughout the whole day. Levi couldn’t wait for his job to be over that day, because he was that excited to see the other. And from what he had seen, Eren seemed like a normal and great guy actually, which was a bonus. Not no mention that he was hot as fuck as well. As the man continued thinking about the other, someone suddenly sat down in front of him, making Levi almost jump, because he was so lost in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten about his surroundings.

Eren hurried to the bar where the two of them had agreed to meet, really excited to meet Levi in person. The other was beyond adorable and Eren really couldn’t believe that he was so lucky to meet the other. Plus, if he would play the cards right that day, maybe they could continue things from the morning over at his place. It wasn’t like Eren would sleep with people on first date, but Levi was just so damn tempting and he really couldn’t help himself. Just thinking about how submissive the other male was earlier that day, made him painfully hard and Eren had a lot of difficulties with keeping his head straight at his work place. But now that the day was finally over, he didn’t care about that anymore and a smirk came upon his face as he stepped inside the bar, his eyes locating Levi in a split second.

Levi was even more adorable in person, making Eren drag his tongue over his lower lip, congratulating himself quietly. He hurried to the table, sitting down in front of Levi, but the other didn’t seem to notice him at first because he was looking at his phone. However, when Levi finally noticed him, his reaction made Eren smirk and he leaned back in his chair, the corners of his lips curling up into a small smirk.

“Hello,” said Eren softly and then leaned forward, supporting himself on his elbow. “You didn’t wait long, did you?” he then asked, his smirk widening as he noticed how Levi’s cheeks coloured themselves into a light pink colour and he seemed to have some difficulties with forming a sentence, awkward silence falling between them and Levi looked down.

Levi gripped his jeans once again and quickly looked down when he saw Eren sitting opposite of him. He took a quick glance up, letting out a hitched breath as he looked at the other. He was even more attractive in person and in the end, he just couldn’t stop himself from staring at the other. Levi felt his heart fastening and he swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly feeling unbelievably dry. He cleared his throat, to greet Eren back, but nothing came out of his mouth. In the end, all that he did, was to shake his head and a quiet “No,” left his mouth.

“That’s good to hear,” said Eren and leaned even closer, placing his hand on top of Levi’s silky hair, allowing himself to run his fingers through his hair, making Levi close his eyes from the sudden sensation. Eren chuckled once again, narrowing his eyes, letting his hand fall down to Levi’s nape and he continued to play with Levi’s hair with his hand. “My god, you’re even more adorable in person,” whispered Eren and a new heat wave flashed over Levi’s body when he noticed that Eren licked his lower lip and his eyes darkened with lust and want. That look shook Levi right to the core; Eren seemed like a wild beast, which was observing its prey before devouring it.

“I-I’m not adorable,” whispered Levi in response and then looked down, avoiding making eye-contact with Eren.

“But you are,” he said and then leaned back a bit, allowing Levi to breathe. “You were really adorable this morning too,” went on by saying Eren, earning a gasp from the other man. “Do you like to be dominated, Levi?” was the next question that came and Levi quickly shook his head in protest.

“Not really,” he muttered, not believing his own words. As he remembered Eren ordering his around earlier that day, his whole body shuddered and he really didn’t know it anymore. Eren’s orders were so attractive and so was his dirty talk. It made Levi want to obey his every command, just to please him and-

“Liar,” said Eren with a smirk, stopping Levi’s train of thoughts. “You loved it when I was ordering you around over the chat. And you were such a good boy too,” went on by saying Eren, his whole body growing hot again. “It made you so hard, didn’t it?”

Levi looked up to Eren and wanted to say no, but those green eyes took away all of his denials and he nodded. “Y-yeah, I loved it,” he admitted with a small voice. “Did you like it too?” he asked next, his face burning with embarrassment.

“Of course I did, Levi,” said Eren with a smirk, standing up to change sits, so that he was now sitting next to Levi. “You made me so hot,” whispered Levi into Eren’s ear, nipping it softly before pulling away a little. At that, Levi closed his eyes and let out a small gasp, trying not to bring attention from other people. They were still in public and part of him wanted to yell at Eren for doing stupid shit like that in front of everyone. However, the other part loved it; it was something really exciting about someone catching them. “You made me come so hard,” was the next dirty thing that came out of Eren’s mouth, making Levi grow hard in an instant.

“Eren, I-” started Levi, but then stopped.

“Oh?” was surprised Eren, but a smile quickly replaced his surprised expression when he noticed a very visible bulge in Levi’s jeans. He looked around and when he noticed that there were no people around them, he gently ran his fingers over Levi’s erection, making Levi’s hips move on their own, thrusting against his palm, wanting to get more friction. “You’re hard already.”

“S-stop it, idiot. There are people around,” said Levi, wrapping his fingers around Eren’s wrist in attempt to stop him, but after feeling Eren’s tongue against his neck, he stopped fighting and allowed to do Eren as he pleased; he was very weak to pleasure and Eren smirked when he noticed that.

“Nobody cares,” whispered Eren, running his tongue over the exposed skin, Levi’s little gasps enough to make him hard as well. He took Levi’s hand into his own and guided it down, placing it over his own erection. “Look how hard you made me now,” he added with a smile. Levi’s eyes widened at that and he pressed his lips together, looking down and almost moaned when he saw how hard Eren was.

“E-Eren, I want-”

“What do you want, baby?”

“I want you so bad that is driving me mad,” said Levi slowly and gulped hard. “Can we go somewhere else?”

“Fuck,” said Eren, who was taken back a little from Levi’s sudden confession, but he quickly nodded. He too wished to get out of the bar, take Levi to his place and fuck him into oblivion. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said quickly and got up. “My place is just around the corner,” he then added and extended him hand out to Levi when he stood up.

Without even thinking twice, Levi quickly took his hand. “Let’s go,” said Levi, whishing nothing more but for him and Eren to be finally alone.

* * *

 

Once in the elevator, Eren pressed Levi hard against the wall and pressed the number of the floor that he was living on. As the door closer, Eren attacked the other male’s neck, making him moan out softly. Levi held onto Eren tightly, his knees buckling and he tilted his head to the side a little bit, allowing the other to have a better access to his neck. Eren responded to that by smirking and of course, taking the bait by pinning him harder against the wall and he gently nibbled the exposed skin, making Levi feel dizzy at the process.

“You’re so fucking hot,” whispered Eren and looked into Levi’s face, taking a handful of his hair and yanked it, making sure that Levi was looking at him. Levi’s eyes widened when he saw Eren’s face and he gulped hard, his hard member straining against his jeans. His body was begging for release and his hips moved on their own once again. Eren chuckled when he noticed that Levi was practically rubbing himself against him and a small gasp left past his lips. “You have no self-control, do you?” asked Eren and kissed Levi’s temple.

“I’m sorry,” muttered the other and looked down, his face burning with embarrassment. He didn’t want Eren to think that he was a slut, but he couldn’t really help himself either. “I just-”

“I know, it’s the same for me. I want you as well,” whispered Eren, feeling his own member aching. “I’m gonna make sure that I’ll leave you satisfied,” he then went on and Levi was sure that he was going to melt from both embarrassment and arousal. “Do you want me to fuck you?” asked Eren and bit his lower lip.

“I do,” said Levi and gripped Eren’s shoulders.

“I bet you were thinking about me fucking you throughout the whole day, huh?” asked Eren and chuckled when Levi’s eyes widened. “Bingo, huh?” he then said and kissed the tip of Levi’s nose.

The door of the elevator finally opened and Levi let out a hitched breath when Eren practically pulled him out of the elevator and started dragging him towards his apartment. Levi’s heart was beating hard against his ribcage as he waited for the other to unlock the door of his apartment and as soon as the door was unlocked, Eren pulled the collar of Levi’s shirt and pulled themselves inside of his apartment.

“Finally,” blurted out Levi, making Eren burst out in loud laughter.

“Yes, finally,” said the other and slowly guided Levi into his bedroom.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Levi hesitated a bit, but then slowly followed the other male into the bedroom, gasping when he was being pushed back onto the bed. Before he could say something, Eren was already climbing onto the bed as well, straddling his hips, enjoying the view that Levi had provided him with. Levi’s eyes were wide opened, his lips parted as well, bright red colour dusted over his cheeks.

“Are you nervous?” suddenly asked Eren.

“A little bit,” said Levi, his voice barely audible.

Eren nodded, this time his smile warm and comforting. “It’s okay, if there is something that you won’t like, just say so, understand?” asked Eren and Levi slowly nodded, happy to see that Eren was being so gentle to him. “Come here,” he then whispered, put his fingers under Levi’s chin and placed his lips over his.

Levi responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him closer to himself. Much to his surprise, Eren’s kisses were very gentle and slow, but Eren soon craved for more, so he ran his tongue over the other’s bottom lip, begging for entry. Levi responded to that by humming and then slowly parting his lips. He moaned softly into their kiss as Eren continued exploring the warmth of his mouth, arousal spreading through his body every time their tongues made contact.

Levi ran once of his hands up and down Eren’s back, slowly sliding it to his shoulders and down his arms, gently squeezing his biceps at the process. Eren’s kisses were slowly becoming more and more aggressive and in the end, Levi allowed him to do as he pleased. There was no point of him putting up a fight, he was completely under Eren’s control. That was what was noticed by Eren as well and a victorious smirk came upon his lips, pressing their lips together for a few more times, before pulling back a little.

Eren grit his teeth when he observed Levi underneath him; he looked completely wrecked. His eyes were lidded, glazed over with pleasure and hunger, he was panting hard and his bruised lips were slightly opened, some of the drool running down from the corners of his mouth. That was the exact moment that made Eren snap and the very little bit of his self-control that was still in him, was gone in a blink of an eye.

“Strip,” growled Eren, his voice deep and thick with lust.

“W-what?”

“Clothes. Off. _Now_ ,” ordered Eren, making Levi’s eyes widen in the process.

Eren’s sudden change of behaviour scared Levi, but it made him so excited at the same time; this was what he was wanting. Without even saying anything, he quickly nodded and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Eren watched the other, pleased with himself. When Levi was completely naked in front of him, he remembered how much Levi liked being awarder with affection, Eren leaned closer and kissed Levi on top of his head.

“You’re such a good boy,” said Eren and Levi looked at him, swallowing hard and his face heated up again. God, how much he liked Eren’s compliments. “Show me how hard you are for me,” he then added and Levi nodded, slowly removing his hands, allowing Eren to see everything.

“That’s so hot,” said Eren and Levi smiled, still feeling a bit weird to be on a display like that in front of Eren. But he seemed to like it, so Levi tried not to think too much about how embarrassing the whole situation actually was. Eren wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock, whose eyes squeezed and he tried his best not to moan out too loudly. It’s been a while since Levi was with someone else, so the feeling of someone else touching him, besides himself, was that more intense. “Shit, you’re leaking already,” commented Eren.

“C-can you blame me?” asked Levi, his voice weak, but there was a hint of teasing in it.

“I guess not,” said Eren with a smirk and leaned closer to Levi’s face, slowly stroking his aching member. Levi’s eyes fluttered shut as Eren given him another hungry and sloppy kiss, moaning lewdly into his mouth as Eren’s hand started moving in fast and sharp jerks. Eren made sure that he swallowed his every moan, until he had him shaking underneath him, unable to think of anything else but of Eren. “Holy shit, Levi, do you know how fucking hot you look right now?”

“Eren, please… more, I need-” said Levi, but his voice trailed off. Eren smirked to his response and nodded, planning to give Levi exactly what his body was craving for. Eren squeezed his fist a little bit, making Levi let out a small whimper. Levi started moving his hips against, thrusting hard against the other’s palm and Eren loved every second of it. Wanting to make Levi feel even more, Eren kissed his way down to Levi’s chest and started teasing him with little kisses and licks. Remembering how much Levi enjoyed his nipples to be played with, he slowly ran his lips over one of them.

Levi let out a loud moan and buried his fingers deep into Eren’s hair, pushing him closer to himself. Eren couldn’t help but to moan as well, everything was just so perfect. Levi was just too perfect. He ran his thumb over the tip of Levi’s cock, smearing the precum all over his cock, before he started pumping his hard member again, much faster this time in determination to make him come quickly.

“E-Eren, no,” moaned Levi out and Eren looked up at him, smirking. “I-I am close already. I will come and-”

“So what’s stopping you then?” whispered Eren and moved back up, gently biting into Levi’s lower lip.

“Please-”

“I want you to come now,” urged him Eren and kissed his forehead. “Come for me.”

“But I-” said Levi and gripped Eren’s shoulders.

“It’s an order. Come. Now,” ordered Eren and Levi’s eyes widened.

That was when it all came crushing down onto Levi; he couldn’t hold it back when Eren was ordering him around like that. He threw his face into the pillow and cried out loudly as he came, painting Eren’s hand and his own stomach with his own release, his whole body shaking as he was still coming down from the heights of his orgasm.

“Amazing,” said Eren and then chuckled. Levi slowly opened his eyes and looked at the other, who was in the middle of stripping down as well. When his clothes were completely off, Levi allowed himself to look at the man’s sun-kissed skin and perfect body. His eyes continued travelling up and down Eren’s body, admiring every inch of it. Without even knowing it himself, Levi licked his lower lip and Eren let out a soft laughter. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” blurted out the other.

“Then come closer,” whispered Eren, signing him to closer and Levi was sitting next to him in an instant. “Levi,” he said, making Levi look into his eyes. “Tell me, what do you like? What do you want?” he asked, leaning in and then gently kissed Levi.

“I… I don’t know,” whispered Levi and looked down, trying not to stare at Eren’s erection, which was kind of impossible thing to do at that point. “What do you want me to do?” he then asked quietly and looked back up.

“Hmm,” hummed Eren, pleased with what he heard. He placed a thumb over Levi’s full lips and gently skimmed over them, before gently parting them. Eren slowly slid a finger inside of Levi’s lips, making him moan lewdly and Levi proceeded with greedily sucking onto his finger, making sure that he was looking up at Eren. “I’d much rather have those lips somewhere else,” commented Eren and slowly slid his finger out of Levi’s mouth. “I said it before, didn’t I? I want to see these perfect lips of yours stretched around my cock,” went on by saying Eren, leaning back. “Blow me, Levi.”

Levi’s mouth watered at that and he swallowed thickly, nodding eagerly. “I will,” said Levi, not really caring how desperate he looked at that exact moment. He wanted to hear more of Eren’s dirty talk and he could only hope that compliments were going to come as well. Without saying anything anymore, he slowly lowered himself, took Eren’s cock into his hand and gave it a few teasing strokes. “It’s so big,” he suddenly blurted out Levi.

“You’re adorable,” said Eren, biting down onto his lip.

Levi wanted to say something back, but in the end he stayed quiet and proceeded teasing Eren by gently sinking his fingertips of his free hand into Eren’s inner thighs, making him let out a small moan. Levi smirked, because he felt quite satisfied with himself by that point. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Eren’s cock and the other male let out a quiet hiss. Finally, Levi lowered his head and took some of Eren into his mouth. Eren bit the insides of his cheeks when Levi took him into the warmth of his mouths and let his head fall to the side. He buried his fingers into the other one’s hair, making him look up and he almost came just by looking at him. The way that he was looking up at him, while having his cock in his mouth was driving Eren mad and he pulled Levi’s hair roughly, forcing himself further into his mouth. Levi moaned when Eren pulled his hair, sending pleasurable vibrations down his cock, making Eren’ moans grow louder. He continued sucking him faster and harder, while he could feel himself growing hard once again.

“Levi, it feels amazing,” said Eren, whose breathing was laboured. He then grabbed Levi’s hair a bit stronger and started moving his hips as well, making Levi’s eyes widen as he could feel the other’s member hit the back of his throat. Levi then stopped moving and allowed Eren to move on his own and he could only moan at that point, his throat too full of Eren’s hard cock. He gagged a few times, but tried his best not to show discomfort; he wanted to make Eren feel good. Tears started gathering in his eyes, but he didn’t care. His own member was aching for some attention again, so he wrapped fingers around it, stroking himself fast.

Eren smiled as he continued fucking Levi’s mouth and almost moaned when he saw that Levi started touching himself. “You’re so good. Fuck,” said Eren, feeling the pleasure almost overwhelming and he had to force himself to pull his cock out of Levi’s mouth. As he did that, Levi started coughing and Eren got up into sitting position. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Levi, his whole mouth still buzzing from before. Eren ran his fingers over Levi’s lips again, wiping some of the drool that was dripping from the corners of Levi’s mouth and then smiled.

“Get on your knees,” was Eren’s next command and Levi eagerly nodded, his heart beating like crazy.

He slowly turned around and his face burned with heat as he was imagining what Eren was seeing. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a smirk plastered over Eren’s eyes. Eren was more than happy to see that Levi was so obedient and a new show of arousal spread through his body as the other got onto all of his fours. There was something really erotic by the way that Levi had put himself out on a display like that, making Eren grow even harder if that was even possible.

“Good boy,” said Eren and came closer to the other, placing his finger against Levi’s entrance. Levi pushed back against Eren’s finger, making the other’s smirk grow wider. “No need to be so impatient,” said Eren and placed his cock against Levi’s entrance, rubbing himself against Levi. “You’ll soon get what you want,” he added and leaned closer, kissing Levi’s shoulder blades. He then kissed his way down.

“W-what are you doing?” asked Levi when he felt Eren’s hot breath against his entrance, his eyes widening as Eren showed his tongue inside without any warning. “I-Idiot, don’t lick it!” said Levi in embarrassment, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the sensation of Eren’s tongue licking him open.

“Why not?” asked Eren innocently. “You seem to like it,” he said and then proceeded preparing the other, adding in a finger as well, taking a great pleasure in watching Levi gripping the bed sheets and trying his best to stay quiet.

Levi could only moan in response, Eren’s fingers and tongue suddenly weren’t enough. “Hurry up,” he said and looked over his shoulder again. “I can’t wait anymore,” he then added, his whole body wanting to feel Eren inside of him. “Please.”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Y-you know-”

“If you won’t tell me specifically what you want, then you won’t get it,” said Eren and narrowed his eyes.

“Eren, please.”

“Say it.”

“But-”

“It’s an order,” said Eren with a smirk, knowing that Levi wouldn’t be able to resist listening to him now.

“I want your cock, inside me,” said Levi in the end, because he couldn’t handle in anymore. “F-fuck me please,” he whispered and buried his face into Eren’s pillow.

Eren groaned when Levi was begging him to fuck him and he nodded, turning the other one around. He then quickly leaned over to his nightstand and took a condom out of the drawer. In a hurry, he quickly opened it with his teeth and rolled it down his length. Suddenly, Eren lifted Levi’s legs and put them over his shoulders, smirking when he saw the anticipation in the other man’s eyes. Levi’s heart was pounding when the other brought his cock to his entrance and moaned loudly when he felt the other’s member going through the first ring of muscles. Levi gripped the bedsheets hard as he other one slowly started sliding into him and after a few moments, Eren was finally fully inside of Levi. Levi’s breathing was very uneven and he tried his best to even out his breathing. The feeling of having Eren inside of him was both painful and satisfying. He felt so full, a small moan escaping him mouth as Eren moved a bit.

“Are you okay?” asked Eren, his own voice terribly uneven and he tried his best not to move. He gave Levi time so that he could get used to having him inside. Gritting his teeth, Eren leaning down and kissed Levi softly. “Does it hurt?” he then asked and placed his warm palm against Levi’s cheek.

“No,” said Levi and gave him a reassuring smile. “Move… please.”

“Okay.”

Eren started slow, not wanting to hurt Levi. Eren leaned closer to Levi’s ear, whispering dirty things into it, making the other one completely dizzy. After a while, the man quickened up the pace of his hips and when Eren hit the special bundle of nerves deep inside of Levi, he was sure that he saw stars. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, pulling him closer and he crushed their lips, connecting them into a sloppy kiss. Levi was always a neat-freak, but now he wanted things to be sloppy and dirty. He didn’t care anymore, digging his fingernails deep into Eren’s back as his prostate was being hit dead on.

“Faster… harder,” said Levi, who wasn’t able to form any more coherent sentences.

“Fuck,” cursed Eren and gave Levi exactly what he wanted, pounding into him hard and fast, his whole body on fire when Levi wrapped his legs around his waist, not letting go of him. He looked down at the other; Levi’s eyes were closed, his lips open wide and he was moaning loud, very loud. Eren loved every second of it. He then slid his hand between them and started stroking Levi again.

“E-Eren, I’m close, I’m gonna come,” said Levi, holding onto Eren tight as he continued to pound into him mercilessly.

Eren could feel his own orgasm approaching as well and he nodded. “Me too,” he said and then leaned down, kissing Levi again, before he buried his face into Levi’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the skin when things came too overwhelming for him. Levi’s eyes widened at the sudden bite, but it was enough to push him over the edge as well, crying out Eren’s name loudly as he came.

Eren slowly got off of Levi, tied the used condom and disposed it into a nearby trashcan. He then collapsed onto the bed, next to Levi and then moved on his side, laughing softly as he gazed at Levi. Levi was breathing fast and his eyes were still closed. His hair was stuck on his forehead from sweat and Eren reach over to push some of the hair to the side, smiling when Levi slowly opened his eyes.

“That was amazing,” said Eren and kissed Levi again. “You’re stunning, you know.”

“Y-yeah right,” said Levi and chuckled.

“I’m serious,” said Eren.

“Hey, Eren?” suddenly asked Levi and Eren looked over to him again.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to start a relationship with me?” asked Levi and then started mentally cursing at himself for asking something like that.

“Of course,” said Eren and smiled. “I really do like you.”

“Oh good,” said Levi, faint blush welcoming his cheeks again. “I’d like that as well.”

Eren laughed softly and sighed Levi to come closer. He slowly scooted closer to him and placed his head on top of his chest, smiling when he felt Eren playing with his hair. Levi’s eyes slowly closed and he took in a deep breath, smiling because that day marked the start of a very beautiful relationship.

 

 

 

 


End file.
